


The Headspace

by Udunie



Series: The Headspace [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Stiles is the sex toy), Amputation, Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Modification, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Futanari, Gags, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Just for the record… The illegal part wasn’t that Peter sank his claws into some vulnerable, human necks. It wasn’t even that he rooted around in their minds and twisted whatever he found into different realities. Or that he got paid for it.The illegal part was doing all of that unlicensed and solely for sexual gratification.Because that - to his astonishment - was called prostitution.





	The Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> Hoookay, so please let me know if I forgot to tag something! 
> 
> There were more things I would have loved to include in this, but it was already getting a bit crowded, so I left them out for now, but you know... this 'verse lends itself easily to sequels :P
> 
> All my love to Emma who kept me going and - more importantly - sane.
> 
> ALSO, READ THE TAGS AND READ AT YOUR OWN RISK <3

“I have a new client for you,” Erica said as she stormed into his new office. He’d been long accustomed to the fact that she couldn’t just… enter somewhere, she had to make an entrance  _ every single time _ .

It should have been annoying, but if nothing else, Peter appreciated a taste for dramatics. 

He took a look at the hastily assembled file in her hands and leaned back in his chair. “And here I thought we were keeping to the right side of the law… Why must you tempt me with easy money?”

Erica cackled, throwing the papers on his desk. 

“And here  _ I _ thought all this legal shit was just a front so we can better cover our asses,” she said with a pout, the light glinting off her poison-red lipstick. “If you don’t want it, I can toss it out, oh boss of mine,” she promised, but Peter snatched the file up before she could reach for it.

He quickly read over the first page, and felt his eyebrows climb. Well, well,  _ well… _

Erica rested her leather covered butt on the edge of his table, watching him with a grin.

“But seriously. I know we are dropping the illegal stuff, but this caught my eye. It sounds like something right up your alley, Peter.”

He was a bit irritated by how right she was.

“Doesn’t mean I will take it, I’m just look-” the words died on his lips as he found the picture of the client. “Damn it, Erica,” he growled.

“I  _ told  _ you. Young, pretty… There’s no way you can say no to those bambi eyes. Or that request. We both know you’re a sicko,” she said with a shrug, sounding way too full of herself.

Peter sighed in defeat, his brain already four steps ahead, plotting and planning about how to make those dreams come true.

***

Just for the record… The illegal part  _ wasn’t  _ that Peter sank his claws into some vulnerable, human necks. It wasn’t even that he rooted around in their minds and twisted whatever he found into different realities. Or that he got paid for it. 

The illegal part was doing all of that unlicensed and solely for sexual gratification.

Because that - to his astonishment - was called prostitution.

He could understand it, in theory. The Claw was a rare gift even among werewolves, and it could be abused ridiculously quickly. You could grab social security numbers and pin codes just as easily as some repressed childhood trauma. 

That’s why you needed a licence.

Peter thought it was a bit laughable, the distinction. Sure, letting an abuse survivor relive their worst memories, but with a different outcome, could be cathartic. Sure, letting some people face their fears in the safety of their own mind with someone there to help things along was helpful.

But in his honest opinion? Letting a trans guy live out a sexual fantasy in the right body could be just as helpful. Helping someone with incorrigible erectile dysfunction have one last good fuck - even if only in their own head - was just as helpful.  _ Or  _ allowing someone to actually try out that One Dangerous Kink that’s been keeping them up at night, and would have chased them into some unsafe situations? Just as - fucking - helpful.

Not to mention, much more enjoyable for Peter.

It was a shame the Supreme Court didn’t agree with him. Not like that stopped Peter… He’d been doing it for years, and if not for the new, tighter legislations, he would have kept unapologetically doing it. Unfortunately, here they were… All their papers aligned, in a boring office, in a boring, downtown skyscraper. 

Peter Hale, mental health service provider. What a horrible,  _ horrible  _ joke.

But this case… This case made his blood boil in the best of ways. Maybe he, too, deserved a last hurray before stepping onto the road of the righteous.

***

He let Erica set up the meeting. Not in the new office, of course, but at one of their old digs; a little apartment in an unsavory part of town. It was nothing more than a single room and a bathroom, but that was good enough in this line of work. 

Peter had to admit that he was thrumming with anticipation by the time the boy showed up, but at least young Mr. Stilinski didn’t disappoint. He was just as lovely as in his picture, maybe even a bit more with the nervous energy vibrating off him.

“You must be Stiles,” Peter said, letting him into the apartment, barely able to keep the grin from his face. 

“I… um, yeah,” the boy said, looking around nervously, his eyes catching on Erica.

“I thought… I thought this would be private,” he said, his fingers twitching by his side.

“As private as safety allows,” Peter said, locking the door behind him. “She’s here to make sure that we’re not disturbed while we’re out, but she will not participate otherwise.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. He looked like he was about to bolt, so Peter filled a glass from the tap tucked into the corner, offering it with a smile that was as charming as he could manage. Which was  _ very  _ charming.

The boy took it with a shaking hand.

“So, Stiles, have you ever been Clawed?” he asked, hoping that talking shop would help the kid’s nerves.

Stiles shook his head, downing the water in a few huge gulps. Peter had a hard time looking away from the way his throat worked as he swallowed. 

“Alright. I will give you the basics then,” he said, sitting down on the bed, letting the boy decide if he wanted to follow his example. He didn’t, instead he stayed standing, his whole body tense. That was alright. “In a nutshell, I will push my claws into the nape of your neck. That will allow me to connect to your mind.”

Stiles nodded jerkily, restless fingers playing with the empty glass.

“Physically, we will both be in an almost coma-like deep sleep, unaware of the world. Hence why my assistant is here,” Peter explained. “She will be able to get us out of it if something happens, but that is quite rare. I will be in control, and the session ends when I… disengage with your mind, so to say. Following so far?”

The boy bobbed his head, before he rubbed a hand down his face. Then he set the glass on the floor and sat down beside Peter, making him smile.

“But…” Stiles said, licking his lips. “It won’t… it won’t be real, right? Like, real-real?”

Peter hummed under his breath.

“It will certainly  _ feel  _ real. It will feel like everything is happening to you like it would happen in real life. But no, nothing we are going to do will have a physical effect on you after we are done. You will have detailed, vivid memories that you are - of course - free to revisit in the future, but nothing else. It will all be in your head.”

“And you will do what I… what I…” Oh, the poor thing couldn’t even finish the sentence. Absolutely adorable.

“What you requested, yes,” Peter assured him. “But I maintain the right to shift things into different directions if it’s needed.”

Stiles tensed beside him, his eyes wide, making Peter lift his hands in defence.

“You have to understand, you will not be able to hide  _ anything  _ from me in there. I will be aware of your needs, your reactions, your thoughts… even before you have a chance to form them yourself. If I realize that the situation is getting out of hand, or you’re freaking out, I can and I  _ will  _ alter things,” he said. He wasn’t even lying. It wouldn’t be the first time someone with a more… niche interest realized in the middle of the session that their morbid fascination was more  _ horror  _ than arousal. “This is very much like improv, Stiles, and I’m taking your request as a premise. If you can’t accept that, I’m afraid we will be unable to do this.”

He could practically see as the boy mulled everything over in his head. If Peter wanted to be honest, he couldn’t wait to get in there. It was always a rush to take complete control over someone, and he had to admit that Stiles was fascinating. If he really wanted what he wanted… if he really  _ wanted  _ it, and wouldn’t chicken out, it would be a first in his career, and there were not many of those left.

“Alright,” the boy said finally, more to himself than to Peter. “Alright.”

Peter smiled.

***

Stiles was absolutely, unimaginably fascinating. His thoughts fluttered around, crashing into each-other like too many birds locked into a too small cage. But Peter had more than enough experience to take stock of everything. The Claw only worked right if the user had adequate concentration and control, and Peter was nothing if not - at the very least - adequate at anything he set his mind too.

He built the scene quickly around them. It wasn’t part of the request, he could have put them in the belly of a volcano if he so wanted, but instead he grabbed some pictures Stiles saw in a history book about Versailles a decade ago, and went from there.

Bay windows with gorgeous light, gold, old furniture and brocates, patterned tapestries on the wall… A luxurious backdrop to contrast the depravity. 

And there was that sweet, sweet boy, sleeping in the middle of an enormous, four poster bed, naked, all that lovely skin on display.

Well, what was left of him, anyway.

Peter licked his lips. He liked his clients to ‘wake up’ to everything being already set up, to make the experience more organic. Still, now he considered keeping him like this, for just a bit longer. He could hardly believe his luck.

He was sure that nobody who looked at Stiles would imagine him having a fantasy… a  _ fascination  _ quite like this.

Peter walked up to him, sitting on the edge of the mattress gingerly, reaching out to cup his cheek, running his palm down his neck, all the way to the ball of his shoulder. There was no more of him, the arms were missing. As were the legs from the crease of the thigh.

Peter made it a seamless absence. Some people loved scars, but Stiles wasn’t one of them, so he recreated his body to simply be missing the limbs, as if they never existed.

It was a feature, not a bug... Fitting for someone who wanted to be objectified to this extent.

Peter narrowed his eyes. Ah. That gave him a wonderful,  _ wonderful  _ idea… An idea that would make this a lot more enjoyable for him, to boot, and that was always a plus.

Quickly, he conjured up a nice, big, gilded ring gag, carefully fitting it into the boy’s mouth. He had to strain his jaw a bit for it to work, but that was alright. Stiles would need it. Peter smoothed the hair out of the boy’s forehead and stood, making a new door appear on the far wall. 

Just about right. Show time.

“Derek, look what I got you!” he called, letting the boy wake up at the same time. He could hear his heartbeat pick up, a moan escaping through his gag. He smelled humiliated and scared and  _ horrified…  _ But Peter was also sensing his mind, his frantic anticipation, and had to stifle a smile. 

Derek stepped out of the bathroom covered with nothing but a small towel and strategically placed water droplets. He looked good. 

Peter did this sometimes; including his ‘family’ in the sessions. He got a kick out of knowing how absolutely pissed they would be if they ever found out.  _ And  _ his family was hot. It was undoubtedly the Hale genes, and while Peter thought he was the best example, he couldn’t deny that his nephew was a close second.

Because this wasn’t the actual Derek, just a playful approximation, he immediately perked up and sauntered over to him, peering at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“What is it?” he asked, like the boy was nothing more than a fascinating bug.

Stiles already had tears in his eyes, trying to move away from their gaze, but he couldn’t. He was barely more than a slab of meat, all laid out for them.

“It’s a fuck-pillow,” Peter said confidently. Despite all the horror drifting off of Stiles, he could feel his arousal spike at the word. Ah, he would have to go hard on the verbal part of things…

Derek made an inquisitive sound, even as Peter stepped behind him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and hugging his middle. He felt firm and warm under his hands. Just like Peter imagined he would in real life.

“It’s a kind of sex toy, darling. I think it originated from Japan? Onahole, is what they call it.” Derek leaned back against him, and Peter let his hand drift lower, palming his cock through the towel. “Sort of like a fleshlight. But this one is better. It’s all warm and wet inside for us.”

Derek hummed under his breath, slowly rutting into Peter’s palm, his hips rolling sensuously. 

“I’m not sure I like it,” he said with a pout. 

Stiles’ was sobbing silently, but his cock still jerked. Peter knew he desperately wanted to hide how turned on he was like this, pinned under their dispassionate eyes, but he couldn’t. And that was very much the point.

“Ah, I’m sorry darling,” Peter said, squeezing down on Derek’s cock and making him moan. “What’s the matter with it?”

Derek grabbed his wrist in warning, already adorably flushed and closed his eyes for a second to catch his breath.

“Well, it should have a cunt too, shouldn’t it? I thought the whole purpose of this thing was the holes?”

Stiles made an inarticulate gurgling sound, his eyes wide as Peter considered him.

“You are completely right, but that can easily be fixed.”

The boy thrashed around a bit on the bed, but it wasn’t like it did him any favors, Peter could easily hold him down with a hand on the middle of his chest as he sat down beside him.

“Don’t break it,” Derek said with exasperation as he sat down on Stiles’ other side. He casually reached out to pinch a nipple hard and make the boy moan.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Darling, it’s just a sex toy. If I break it, I will get you a new one. But I won’t.”

Stiles was shaking his head madly as Peter reached under him, running his finger over his perineum, carefully avoiding his hard, leaking cock.

When he found a place he liked - halfway between Stiles’ balls and his asshole - he smiled, winking at the boy. Then Peter started to push at that spot with his middle finger, warping the fantasy around it until Stiles opened up under the pressure.

The boy was keening like an animal, his back arched as Peter’s finger slid into that sweet little pussy that wasn’t there three seconds ago. He glanced down to make sure that everything was how he wanted it. He could already tell that Stiles would have a lot of orgasms in his future with both a cock and a clit to play with.

“See,” he said to Derek, “It has a cunt! Come, feel it, darling, it’s all waiting for you.”

Derek looked impressed, like he rarely did in real life when Peter was involved, and eagerly followed his example, forcing a finger in beside the one already slowly fucking the boy.

Stiles was blotchy red all the way down to his chest, his cock leaking onto his belly.

“Ooh, nice,” Derek said, grinning. He leaned over to kiss Peter slowly. 

Peter pulled his hand back, letting his nephew continue to finger Stiles, quickly working up to three. He would need all the prep he could get.

“Anything else you don’t like, darling?”

He made Derek’s face do that weird little expression he always had on when he was pondering things while he reached out for Stiles’ mind, looking for some pointers - no matter how much the boy wanted to hide them. He was a little surprised they got even this far without his sweet little client freaking out, but for once in his life, it looked like Peter’s found his match...

_ Ah _ . That could be done. 

Derek cocked his head to the side a bit, twisting his wrist and making the muscles in Stiles’ belly twitch with it.

“Well, it’s not very cushiony, is it? You said it was a fuck- _ pillow _ , Peter,” he complained. He jabbed his fingers as deep as they would go, getting a beautiful little moan from the boy and then pulled his hand back, showing off the slick clinging to them. “I mean, it is soft on the inside, and wet enough, but outside it’s not much to look at. Or grab. If you know what I mean?”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“You’re never satisfied,” he said with a sigh, laying down beside Stiles, resting on his elbow. He reached out to rub at one of his flat little nipples until it hardened. “But you’re right. A nice pair of tits would be lovely. Something to jerk off to. Something to  _ bite _ .”

Stiles was watching him. Peter thought he looked amazing with his cried out eyes and his lips red as they were stretched around the ring of his gag. 

“Why don’t you give that cunt a go, and I will see what I can do?”

Derek shrugged, quickly getting rid of his towel and getting into position by Stiles’ lower half. The boy moaned, throwing his head from side to side. 

Derek grabbed his hips, pulling him to his lap, like he was really nothing but a sextoy. He lined up his cock and pushed in with a groan, head thrown back even as the boy keened, a drop of drool sliding down the side of his face. 

“Nice,” Derek said when he bottomed out, circling his hips. “But not really tight enough. Are you sure nobody used this  _ onahole  _ \- or whatever it’s called - before?”

Peter hummed under his breath, pinching the nipple, letting his claws grow a little to give it a bit of an edge. Stiles was making the loveliest sounds.

“I don’t think so. Maybe you stretched it out too much? You can always try one of the other holes.”

Derek huffed and yanked his cock out, it was glistering with Stiles’ juices and then fitted the fat head of it to the boy’s ass. 

Peter could feel Stiles almost panic. Yeah, getting a cock in that hole with some pussy juice as the only lubricant would be a very bad idea in real life, but this wasn't real life. And he also had to notice that the boy wasn’t panicking hard enough to warrant a change in things. There was a thrilling aftertaste to his mind, that made Peter let the plan go ahead. Of course, he would make sure there wouldn’t be any injury, and it wouldn't hurt.  _ Too  _ much.

Derek nearly snarled as he started to push into Stiles’ ass, forcing his cock in inch-by-inch. The boy’s eyes rolled back, every muscle in his poor excuse of a body taunt, but Derek did it. There was some sweat on his forehead by the time he was all in, but from the look on his face, it seemed like it was worth it. 

“Now that’s more like it,” he panted out, and then immediately started fucking into Stiles, with long, even thrusts. Peter raised himself up a bit to look, and was happy to see that the boy’s cunt was absolutely gushing with slick. Overflowing, in fact, enough so to add a bit of lubrication to Derek’s cock. Very good.

Stiles looked - and felt - properly distracted, so it was time to make some changes. Peter leaned over him, taking the nipple farthest from him into his mouth. He bit down on it a bit, just to make it sting, and then  _ sucked _ , feeling it swell under his lips.

Sure, he could have just waved a hand, and with the way Derek was rutting into him, Stiles wouldn’t have noticed a thing, but Peter liked to make sure that he wasn’t jostling his clients out of the mood.

So he  _ sucked _ , pulling on that sweet little tit until it wasn’t so little anymore. When he finally let the nipple slide out of his mouth, Stiles had a full, soft breast. He could feel the second Stiles was starting to realize that something was happening, so he quickly reached down and pushed three fingers into his cunt. He could feel Derek’s cock move just a few inches away.

Stiles moaned, the extra stretch making him forget what he was getting freaked out about, and that was enough for Peter to take care of the other side of his chest.

When he pulled back, he felt like he should pat himself on the back. Stiles looked amazing with his heavy, soft tits. Peter licked his lips and carefully forced his pinky into Stiles’s cunt too, pushing his fingers into his pussy up to the knuckles. The boy looked like he wasn’t registering too much, his face slack, so he rubbed at his clit until he started jerking, coming with his lady bits for the very first time.

Derek groaned as Stiles’ body sized up around his cock, and came too, his movements going erratic before he stilled.

When he was done, he fell on the bed beside Stiles, eyes only then catching on the pretty, bouncy tits in front of his face.

“Oh, nice,” he said, curling up and immediately starting to bite on one, trying to suck a bruise into all that lovely, flawless skin.

Stiles was making noises, whining and moaning, still riding high on his orgasm, but thankfully taking the new developments in stride. Just like Peter wanted.

For a second, Derek let up with his ministrations. There was already a reddened set of teeth marks around Stiles’ niplle that looked deliciously painful.

“You’re not having a go, Peter?” his nephew asked with a raised eyebrow before ducking back to continue where he left off. 

Peter smiled, ruffling his hair before taking his place at Stiles’ bottom.

“Oh, I am. I am going to knot this sweet little pussy and fill it with enough come to make it burst,” he promised, watching Stiles’ cock jerk with anticipation.

He didn’t rush, taking his cock in hand and just dragging the head over the puffy lips of Stiles’ cunt, making it nice and slick. He loved the way the boy jerked every time he brushed up against that swollen, oversensitive clit.

But, there were times when even Peter’s patience ran short, and this happened to be one of them.

Sinking into Stiles’ pussy felt like going home; hot and wet and gripping him just right. For a second, Peter almost forgot where he was. Except that the boy was still making those sweet little moans, and he wanted to hear more of them.

Peter fucked him slow at first, wanting to enjoy the squeeze of his cunt on every inch of his cock, but he quickly realized that it wasn’t enough. Despite Derek’s complaining, Stiles’ pussy was absolutely perfect, still. A part of him wanted to go harder. Rougher. He wasn’t even sure if it was his own idea, or something he picked up from Stiles’ errant thoughts entwined with his own.

It didn’t matter.

He grabbed the boy’s slim hips and shifted, trying to get better leverage. 

When he started to pound into him for real, Stiles whined like a bitch in heat, his back arching, pusing his bruised titty into Derek’s mouth.

Peter growled, feeling his cock hit the bottom of the boy’s cunt on every thrust, feeling the head giving a little kiss to the entrance of his womb. For a second he considered knocking him up, making him carry his pups in this fantasy. Like this; just a helpless meat incubator… But no. That wouldn’t work. While he could wrap time around his fingers and make it pass faster at his wish, he had no doubt that that would irreparably fuck the boy up, and that wasn’t what he was being paid for.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t play with the idea. 

Just a bit.

He fucked Stiles hard enough that he knew his teeth would be rattling if it wasn’t for the gag, and even Derek was giving him appreciative looks.

“You really like that cunt, huh?” his nephew asked. His lips were red from nibbling on the boy’s tit for so long. It was a good look on him. Almost as good as the bitemarks he left on their little toy. “You are making it look so good, I want to go again.”

Peter stilled for a bit, feeling his knot start to form. He circled his hips, wanting to wait until it fills a bit more before he started fucking Stiles again, and looked at his nephew consideringly.

“Well. There’s still something we haven’t tried,” he said, nodding towards the boy’s head. Stiles moaned, showing a flash of his soft, pink tongue.

Derek gave him a devilish grin.

“You are absolutely right, Peter,” he said, crawling up the bed. 

Peter watched as his nephew took Stiles’ head between his thighs, reaching under the back of his neck to have his throat stretched in a nice, straight line.

Stiles was making huffy little sounds, but didn’t even try to fight. Not like he had any way to protest, even if he wanted.

Derek laughed, laying his hard, fat cock down Stiles’ throat, checking how deep it would go. Pretty deep. 

“This will be a pleasure to see,” his nephew said under his breath, pulling back a bit to fit the head through the ring of the gag. The gold was beautiful against his skin, hugged by the red of the boy’s lips.

Peter watched with rapt attention as Derek pushed in. And in and in and  _ in _ . His hearing could pick up the sounds Stiles’ throat made, the little gags, the slick noises as that thick cock popped past his tonsils. It  _ was  _ a pleasure to see. 

“Now just look at that,” Derek said, a bit breathless, transfixed on the way the advance of his cock distended Stiles’ throat. He stopped when he was all the way in, just rutting into the boy’s throat with tiny jerks of his hips. He held Stiles’ neck with both hands, using his thumbs to massage his cock.

Peter smiled, even as he could feel the boy panicking a bit. Air was always a concern. But not here. Not in his world. Unless it was asked for, of course.

“It’s a good thing it’s just a sex toy. You would have suffocated a real person by now,” he pointed out matter of factly. Thankfully Stiles got the message, the frightened beat of his heart slowing to something manageable. “This thing won’t care a bit, you can fuck it however you want.”

Derek grinned, pulling back, and then thrusting in roughly. Peter could hear the boy gag, but did nothing to make it better. That was half the fun.

He took a second just to watch his nephew pound the boy’s throat. The way his cock moved under Stiles’ flesh was mesmerizing. 

And it made his knot fill out nicely. It wasn’t completely full yet, but had a girth that he knew Stiles would have no choice but to  _ feel _ . 

Peter worked his cock out, smiling at the wet ‘pop’ it made when the walls of the boy’s cunt finally let it go, and then immediately pushed it back in. The way that sweet, wet hole clung to him just when he was forcing in the widest part sent shivers up his spine. 

Going by the sweat breaking out on Stiles’ skin, he was enjoying it too. Probably. His thoughts were too full of ‘too much’ and - incredibly - ‘not enough’ to tell if he was liking the sensation or not. But he wasn’t freaking out, and that meant Peter was free to enjoy himself too.

“You gonna knot it?” Derek asked absentmindedly. His attention was mostly on fucking, and he looked damned good doing it. 

“Yeah, I will,” Peter said, just as he felt his knot extent that last bit that would make it impossible to get it out again. He grit his teeth, pushing in as far he could, his fingers leaving bruises on the boy’s hips. His cock was just long enough to fit into him perfectly, the tip pressed up against his womb, his knot lodged just inside his entrance.

“Aw,” Derek said. “Don’t get attached. I’m pretty sure we will have to throw it out after we’re done. I sure as hell won’t be cleaning it.”

Peter laughed, reaching out to pull his nephew in close for a long, wet kiss. Stiles was spasming between them, so full in both ends his brain was probably short-circuiting. But he was just an afterthought right now.

The boy was still twitching when they pulled back, his pussy constricting around Peter’s knot sweetly enough to make him finally come. He had to grit his teeth at the feeling, almost too good to bear. He imagined his cock aligned  _ perfectly _ , perfectly enough to pump his seed right into Stiles’ brand new, tight little womb. He imagined it swelling with it, and watched it happen, distorting the boy’s flat belly.

Peter smiled. He knew it had to hurt; all that hot, uncomfortable pressure inside. But he also knew how much Stiles was enjoying it, even if his mind couldn’t even begin to comprehend what was happening. 

He reached under where his cock was still trapped in that tight pussy, searching out Stiles’ sloppy ass with his fingers and then pushed in two, stirring up Derek’s already sticky come inside until he found what he was looking for. Then Peter pressed on the boy’s prostate, squishing it against his knot straining against it from the other side… He put his other hand on Stiles’ cute, come swollen belly, palming his little jizz-bump and pushed on that too.

Stiles gurgled around Derek’s cock, seizing up. It was too much for him, Peter could feel it happen; pain, pleasure, tight,  _ tight _ , too much and too good and not enough.

When the boy toppled over the edge, it was a sight to behold. His poor, neglected dick was spasming madly, squirting out a mixture of piss and come all over himself.

It made Derek laugh, pulling out of his mouth. Stiles looked like he wasn’t even in his body anymore, eyes rolled back, a thick bubble of saliva, mucus and precome popping from one of his nostrils.

“What the fuck?” Derek asked with a snort.

Peter shrugged, reluctantly wiping his hand off on the sheets.

“Session’s over.”

***

He woke slowly, laying on the rickety bed of the apartment, Stiles’ curled against him. It was going dark outside, but Peter’s eyes were good enough to see Erica sitting on the only chair in the corner. 

_ Had fun? _ She mouthed at him silently, but he ignored her.

Stiles was still out, breathing deeply and the smell of his arousal was so thick in the air that Peter wanted to sink his teeth in it. Carefully, he reached down between them, the back of his hand brushing against the boy’s erection trapped behind the zipper of his jeans. It was almost an accidental contact, but it was enough to make the boy shudder, soiling his clothes as he came into his underwear. Peter could almost taste it on his tongue.

“Good morning,” he said, and just like that, Stiles eyes opened. They were hazy at first, then wide… then they skittered away from Peter, unable to look at him.

Peter patted his cheek as he got up.

“No need to feel ashamed,” he said, putting on his suit jacket. “It was actually… my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
